Final Fantasy VI: Omen of Destruction
Final Fantasy VI: Omen of Destruction is a game released by SquareEnix for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in 2010. It was later remastered for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in 2016. Plot ...exactly the same as Final Fantasy VI's plot. Gameplay Final Fantasy VI: Omen of Destruction combines both Platformer and RPG Elements. While in stages, the player can use the Left Analogue Stick to move, the Right Analogue Stick to attack with their equipped weapon, L1/Left Trigger to use their equipped shield, R1/Right Trigger to jump (and double jump) and the four main buttons (X, Circle, Triangle and Square or A, B, Y and X) to use assigned abilities. Press R2/Right Bumper to use your Desperation Attack once it's fully charged, and L2/Left Bumper to summon your equipped Esper if they're fully charged. Press Start to pause the game, and Select/Back to enter the Equipment Menu, where you can re-evaluate your Esper, Equipment and assigned Abilities. A maximum of four people can play the game together (although this maximum is lower in some stages). While playing together, if two or more players perform their Desperation Attacks at around the same time, their attacks combine to form an even stronger attack. Party Members Temporary Members All Temporary party members have a fixed weapon and no Desperation Attack. Magitek Armour Magitek Armour can be used several times throughout the game, usually in areas owned by the Ghestalian Empire. Jump into Magitek Armour to board it. While the Magitek Armour is slower than a character on their own and unable to double-jump, it is very strong, able to destroy metal blocks (which can't be destroyed by normal means) with its Melee attack. Below are Magitek Armour abilities that can be equipped while riding it. Note that abilities marked with a * can only be used as Terra. Stages A party member marked with a * is only available for part of the stage. Bosses Magic All characters can learn Magic through Magicite and some Equipment. Terra and Celes can also learn Magic through level up. Espers Espers can be equipped using Magicite. They can be used to teach Magic and perform powerful attacks. Abilities Edgar's Tools Each Tool must be found as an item before use. Sabin's Blitzes Blitz Techniques take a long time to charge, but deal massive damage if successful. While a Blitz is charging, input the respective commands with the Right Analogue Stick to increase their power. Sabin is also immune to flinching while charging a Blitz. Cyan's Bushido All Bushido techniques factor the element of Cyan's weapon and are available with one ability. Which attack you use is based on how long you hold the button down. As a side note, Cyan cannot flinch while charging his Bushido techniques. Mog's Dances Each of Mog's Dances apply a long-term effect to the players or enemies themselves. They must be learned by completing a stage section with the appropriate terrain while Mog is in the party. Weapons Knives Terra, Locke, Celes and Shadow can equip these. Swords Terra, Locke, Edgar and Celes can equip these. Spears Edgar and Mog can equip these, save for Impartisan, which can be equipped by anyone. Shortswords Only Shadow can equip these. Katana Only Cyan can equip these. Rods Strago and Relm can equip these. Claws Only Sabin can equip these. Bows Terra, Celes, Strago and Relm can equip these. All Bows are long-ranged weapons. Boomerangs Only Locke can equip these. All Boomerangs are long-ranged weapons. Gambler's Items Only Setzer can equip these. Gambler's Items can be split into three categories - Cards, Darts and Dice. All Gambler's Items are long-ranged weapons. Brushes Only Relm can equip these. Thrown Only Shadow can use these with his Throw ability. All of these weapons are long-ranged. Other All characters automatically become Unarmed when they aren't equipped with a weapon.